Caring for Plot Bunnies
by Good Omens
Summary: These are the stories I get ideas for but can never do an actual story out of, these are the bunnies that attack at night and refuse to let go until I've written down at least the plot. These are the ones that you may play with, yourselves.
1. A Challenging Secret

**I'm sure you'll see who's point of view it is soon enough so I won't say anything, I shouldn't need to. But yeah, this is the first thing in my little folder that I'm posting as an 'Here you go, feel free to adopt this bunny' story. Just let me know if you post it somewhere and link me so I can read it - otherwise have fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>His head positively <em>ached <em>with pain and he couldn't figure out why - the last thing he remembered was everything going black as he'd been about to say something. He couldn't quite remember what he'd been about to say, either, but he knew it hadn't been important, so he dismissed it anyway.

Shifting slightly, he pushed the other, the one who was half on top of him, off only to realize that he'd certainly not been in the company of someone that light yet heavy, earlier on. A frown appeared on his lips and he cracked an eye open, immediately closing it at the bright light he was subjected to and quickly turning around to open his eyes again.

Finding himself face to face with Romania, his frown deepened, he hadn't seen this man in a week so why was he there now? Why were he in his company now - for that matter, when had the Romanian come to him? Things definitely weren't adding up as they should be, the last person he'd spoken to as far as he could remember was Russia, not Romania, so what exactly was going on?

Forcing himself to sit up, the Norwegian man glanced tiredly around himself only to have another realization. He wasn't at home at all. And while that could possibly explain why he was in said company, it didn't explain how he'd arrived in what was obviously England's home when the last he remembered was visiting Russia for something about work.

Either way, he needed to get up and get himself some coffee so he could figure out why there were such gaps in his memory. Because that was the only reason he could think of that had him blacking out while on a visit and waking up in England.

It took him a second glance to see the cauldron on the table not too far away and to realize they'd both been on the floor, Romania and himself, and he found himself questioning if this was what had taken his memory. Had something happened, something gone wrong? And in that case, where had England gone? Had this potion taken his memory and England as a whole? If that was the case, what about Romania? What would Romania have lost?

He had to figure it out, so he reached over and shook him harshly, figuring that was all that would be needed to wake him. Of course, it didn't seem he'd be able to wake him anytime soon as the other didn't even react the slightest. How strange, not at all like the Romanian when in his company. One would think he'd be up early, as well, but it appeared to not be the case. Perhaps coffee would do the trick?

Figuring it wouldn't hurt, probably, he pushed himself up from the floor and took several shaky steps before steadying himself and moving out of what had once been an impressive living room, through the hall and towards the kitchen. He really hoped that England still had some of the coffee he'd left behind the last time he'd been there or he'd be having trouble until he'd been at the store, he was sure. Norway had to pause that thought and take several steps backwards to return to the mirror, though, when his mind caught up with him to tell him what he'd seen as he glanced into it while passing by.

As he looked into the mirror, expecting full well to see his own eyes staring back, he froze, a feeling of shock and worry and perhaps even slight horror sinking in. Because staring straight back at him were not the blue eyes he normally held, no, instead he was gazing into the green eyes of England himself.


	2. How to Not End the World

**How to Not End the World. Prologue: In Which It's Canada's Fault.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Go ahead and adopt this if you'd like, just make sure to let me know where and when you post it so I can read it. **

* * *

><p>When America hadn't shown up to the monthly World meeting without even letting anyone know that he wouldn't be there, many were concerned, of course. Many wondered if something was going on. But England was there, Russia was there, China was there, Germany was there, almost everyone were there and so the ones bothering to speak up simply came to the conclusion that he'd either forgotten or gotten caught up with food or something equally silly. Like his supposed Alien friend, perhaps.<p>

No one seemed to have noticed that Canada had not shown up without letting anyone know, either, until Finland, close to the ending of the meeting, made a comment about wondering what said Canadian was up to and if anyone knew. This had, not very surprisingly, a few more people worried. Because while it was easy to think that America could have forgotten, no one doubted that Canada would do his best to make sure people knew. That is, out of those that bothered to think much about him.

It wasn't until they closed the meeting and were about to leave, a certain English man in the process of stepping out of the room, that they finally were to know what was happening. Not a moment after England took a step through the door, was he bawled down, the human that had crashed into him not even bothering to apologize, instead just spouting out, "-Terrible! Look- TV- America and Canada-"

Most of what he'd said had been completely lost but those few choice words had even the insulted England confused and, as they luckily actually had a TV in the room they'd held the meeting if only for communication with their militaries, had it turned on, Germany taking care of it.

On the screen was the image of flames and humans that didn't entirely look human, the voice of a news reporter explaining what little was known as the images switched from different locations through the two countries but always with the same conditions.

* * *

><p>In the meantime as the other Nations were informed, the American in question was on the phone with the Canadian in question, both also linked on a video call to the leaders of their Governments. Currently they were discussing the situation, what they knew about it and how they could fix it. How it all was even possible, what exactly had happened, none of them were entirely sure about. There were theories, of course, but none were necessarily real, the reason for the current events could be quite many.<p>

Of course, that was made a bit difficult considering the Canadian one had barricaded the door, the humanoid creatures on the other side about to break in while he spoke, quickly, knowing full well that he would not survive this. All he could do, was to save his country. This was mainly the reason he allowed himself to admit to them that this entire situation was brought on by an experiment just on the border of their countries, done so in order to not implicate their country.

They had been trying to preserve life for a longer amount of time, they had been trying to ensure that their race would live through any and all future problems even that of the possibility that the sun burned their earth. They had made a mistake and now it was out to haunt them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the idea I had. I'm normally not one for this kind of thing but it really wouldn't leave me alone. And it originally started off with Norway being the one in trouble and him barricading his country to ensure that it didn't escalate and you can feel free to do that if you'd like as a story - just let me know so I can read it. :) **


	3. A Magical Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own Harry Potter of which this is crossed over with. Go ahead and adopt this if you'd like, just make sure to let me know where and when you post it so I can read it (you don't have to make it a crossover, either, you can pretend that wizards are a regular thing or just change the word to witch if need be - and by creatures I mean like Trolls and Vampires and those that are regularly known from each country like Norway has Trolls and so on).**

* * *

><p>It was well known between all the Nations that every now and then, when their Governments got into too much trouble, some of them were perfectly willing to help them get out of it again. They reasoned that it was for their own good, as well, that trouble with their humans would simply be trouble for the Nation in question, as well.<p>

Of course, not every Nation thought of it as such. Some waved it off, saying their humans got themselves into trouble, they could get themselves out, as well. And of course, there was also those with a bit too much faith in their Government, telling the others that they were sure they'd manage perfectly fine and there was really no need to be concerned at all.

Norway was not one of those. And neither was England. Romania was a different case, however.

Which was why the former two were visiting the last of their 'Trio', they'd agreed that they needed to - he was a part of what they knew, one of the few that understood the creatures of the world, and that was important. For all of them, not just the 'creatures' of his land or even just the humans. Romania had let things go too far, if he didn't step in to do something soon... They had no doubt that the 'creatures' would do it for him.

It would not end well, if so.

* * *

><p>"Relax, it will be fine," The man waved a hand as if to make his point clearer, leading them through the hall of his home.<p>

"You say that now, but it's only going to get worse," England pointed out in a dry tone, about ready to smack some sense into Romania if he didn't shut up.

"You can take England as an example, think of his Wizards," Norway quietly commented, not looking at either of them, from his position a foot or two behind England. And of course, said nation didn't take too kindly to that, pausing and turning to frown darkly at Norway - only to falter as the Norwegian stepped around him as if he'd just paused for a second and nothing more.

"Oi!" He protested and turned back around, quickening his step to catch up with the two, slightly, calmer members of their little magic club.

"You will need to step in or it will end in bloodshed," The Norwegian warned.

"Can't do that," Romania shook his head, turning towards the kitchen and making his way to the cupboards. "Don't want to be known that well, and if I make myself out to be a wizard, they'll probably try to kill me."

The other two exchanged looks before England cleared his throat, "What if we go with you, then?"

He paused and turned to look at them, frowning slightly, "Really?"

"Well, if we do not do anything to help, it might spread to our countries, as well," Norway pointed out in a slightly annoyed tone. "Something has to be done about it and you'll clearly do nothing if left to your own devices."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Basically this is as far as I got?**


End file.
